Bella the true story
by omgittsbrooke
Summary: Edward does not come back during New Moon. Bella is heartbroken. She goes to college with Jacob. What happens when the Cullens show up again? Will Bella take them back with open arms? What will Jacob think with everything going on? Read to find out
1. The College

**Sadly none of the twilight saga stuff belongs to me. Stephenie Meyer is the credit taker here=]**

"_Bella! I am here. I won't leave you." I looked at Jacob and saw in his eyes he was telling the truth. I stopped crying. He was here when I needed him the most. Even though Edward left, he still stayed with me. I wasn't giving him a chance and now I knew I should. _

"Bells. Snap out of it. It's time for school we need to go sweetie." Jacob whispered in my ear.

It's my second year of college at Washington State University. Ever since the Cullen family left, I have been with Jacob ever since. He was there for me when I had no one but myself. Every first day of school I always hate. It feels so out of place, everyone catching up, new people looking for their way to go.

"Do we have to? Can't we just skip today and go tomorrow." I pleaded with him.

"We are already here Bella. Plus, we have to get our books and everything. It will be fine, I promise." He kissed me on the forehead and then went around the car to open my door. I got out tripping over my two left feet, like always.

"I love you." Jacob told me right when we got to my class. He basically has to lift me up to kiss me on the lips because he is so tall. The kiss was just a peck, but it felt right.

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear. He trotted off to his next class.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves down. It was going to be a very long day since I have no classes with Jacob. I opened the door to my science class and took a seat. I was fidgeting with the ring on my left hand while I waited for class to start. Jacob proposed to me during the summer and I accepted even though I hated the thought of a wedding. He promised me it would take place after we were finished with school and that it would be a very small deal. I was just having a hard time comprehending the idea of wearing the ring then, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying I would wear it later. He was so excited that I said yes that he didn't realize that I was a little upset. I love Jacob and all, but he just didn't understand my fear of getting married.

The bell rang snapping me out of my daydream. I looked around and everyone was in a seat. The teacher just gave us a worksheet to do about what we already know and let us be for the rest of the class.

"Mrs. Peterson?" I heard a familiar voice ask but I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Yes, right here. O you must be new." My annoying teacher said.

"Yes this is Edward Cullen and I am Alice Cullen. We just moved here." Right when that was said my head snapped up and they were there. They looked exactly the same from the last time a remembered them. The teacher gave them their worksheets and found a seat for them in the front. They both turned around and made their way to their seats. My neighbor whispered something to her friend and Edwards head shot up. Our eyes met and it felt like I was burning inside. He just stood there looking at me with confusion written all over his face. Alice finally looked up to see why her brother had stopped walking and saw me too.

"Take your seats you two." Mrs. Peterson said. They followed her orders but never took their eyes off of me.

I looked down at my paper trying to take this all in. Out of all the colleges in the whole world they choose the one that I am at. Alice must have seen this coming, why would she just let it slip and not tell anyone. I have worked so hard to move on from them and now they have a class with me. I looked up to see if they were still staring at me and I caught Edwards's eyes once more. Alice yanked his arm so that they wouldn't get in trouble for not doing their work. She looked back at me and smiled with all of her teeth and then went back to work. My hands were shaking in their place. Alice had to have known I was here there was no other way. The bell rang to dismiss us and I basically ran out of the room. Right when I got into the hall I caught my backpack on something and it fell, spreading everything in it everywhere. Why did this have to happen to me? I bent down and started to grab all my stuff. A white hand caught me off guard when it handed me one of my books.

"Hey Bella! How ya been." Alice said so cheerful she was bouncing up and down. Edward was just standing there with confusion still all over his face. His eyes were an amber color that seemed frozen solid.

"Hey Alice." I said in a pissed mood. She had to have known that I was here and that was not something I wanted to have happened. We all just stood there with people looking at us as they walked by. I got impatient and just started to walk away. " I have to go" I yelled back. I started to run out when someone caught my arm.

"Bella…" I turned around to face Edward right in the face. His eyes looked really sad, almost like he didn't have anything left in him anymore.

"Let go of me right now, Edward. So help me god I will yell and scream if you don't let go of me right now." He let his hand go and I started walking off again. Right when I got out of the building I started to cry. I didn't want to see him again. I have tried my hardest to move on and now he was here pulling me back. I didn't even know I was on the ground now, curled up into a ball.

"Bells, what's wrong." I heard Jacob yell from a distance. He ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"They're here. Their back." That was all the words I could get out with all the crying I was doing. I heard him snarl in the back of his throat but he kept on holding me. I got it together and he walked me to my next class.

"Just call me if you don't want to be here anymore. I will take you home if you want." He said while he held the door open for me to go inside the classroom.

"No I am fine. Go to your next class Jacob. I love you." I walked into the classroom and sat down. The bell rang and I went on with my day, pretending that I didn't even see them. I couldn't keep them off my mind though. Everything was just being played back, every memory I had with them was all being played through my head all day. I got to my last class with relief. It was my last class of the day and then I would get to go home and curl up into a ball on my bed.

"Is that Bella right there." The booming voice erupted from by the door. That voice was too familiar and I knew exactly who it was. I look up to see Emmett and Jasper coming through the door. "By god it is!" I looked around to see where there were open seats for them to sit. Unfortunately there was a seat right next to me and one across the aisle on the other side of me. I was officially having one of the worst days in history. Jasper whispered something in Emmett's ear and they both stared at me for a bit before they made their way to their seats. Emmett sat next to me and Jasper sat at the other seat. The bell rang relieving me from any conversation to be had before class started.

"Hey Bella." Jasper mumbled so the teacher wouldn't hear them. A calm wave crashed into me right when he said those two words. I just stared at him and nodded my head. The whole class period I was very calm. Emmett kept on poking me or making any movement that would distract me while Jasper just sat there. The bell rang and I got up and made my way to the door. Emmett was there before I was.

"Now, now, now. You need to wait just one minute. What's with this crabby attitude of yours?"Emmet said. Thanks to him I was the only one still stuck in this classroom.

"Bella, you don't have to be mad at us or even sad. I could tell you the honest truth right now. We did not know you were here."Jasper said.

"I don't care what you guys care about right now. Can I please just leave. You guys left. I moved on. Please let me live my life without the Cullen's interrupting it yet again."It was kind of harsh but I didn't want to stay and listen to this not today.

"Woe. This is not like the Bella I know. I'm not letting you leave just yet. You need to explain all this negative attitude."Emmett replied.

"You know what. I don't have to explain anything to you guys. You all left me in Forks to just die. I have started making my life spin again and then all of a sudden you are all here again. I don't think I am the one who needs to explain anything here, it's you. Why don't you all explain to me what has happened. No let me rewind that. I don't care what has happened. I am going to get through this year ok?" I practically yelled. I pushed my way through Emmett who was struck by my harsh words and walked off.

Jacob was waiting in the car for me and I didn't want him to get nervous for me being late. I was crying again when I got into the car. Jacob didn't say a word, though. He knew how hard this is for me and didn't want to make it worse. This is going to be a long year of college.

**Should i go on? Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. The Shock

**Disclaimer: no characters belong to me. Credit given to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Are you sure you want to go to school today Bells?" Jacob asked while speeding down the interstate. Jacob and I rented a town home just outside the city to live in while we went to school. I felt bad for him that he had to leave his pack for me.

"_Bella. It's not like I need to be with them. There are no more vampires that are here so why do we need so many wolves guarding a small place like La Push."_

"_But it's like leaving your family Jacob."_

"_Bella you are my family. I need you and you need me."_

"I'm fine Jacob. They're here and I'm here. We don't need to communicate with each other to get through the day."

We found a parking spot close to my first class and he shut off the car. I kissed him really quick and got out of the car. He didn't walk me to my class today because he was already late for his. I slowly made my way to the classroom. It was a little chilly out today. The wind blew my hair in every direction. My hands were starting to shake from what is to come in my next class. I knew he and Alice would be there when I opened the door. Did I have the strength to see them again? I made my way to the door and opened it.

I glanced to the desk in the front row. They were both sitting there not even looking to see who it was. The bell rang and I headed to my seat in the back. When I passed their desk Alice gave me a blinding smile. On the other hand, Edward stayed stiff like a statue.

The period lasted forever. Finally, the bell rang and I packed my things up.

"Bella guess what. You're going shopping with me after school!"

I looked up to see Alice right next to me. Edward was nowhere to be found. "Alice-"

"Bella you are not going to say to no to me. You are my best friend and I hate not being able to talk to you. Plus, you definitely need new clothes." She smiled at me and I knew that I would give in to her.

"Alice is it just you and me?" the last I want is to have Edward there. I am trying to do the best I can to coup with what is happening.

"There will be no Edward, Bella. Just you, Rosalie, and me."

"Alice, Rosalie hates me." I whispered. I could see her death stare. It gave me chills even though it was my imagination.

"O please Bella. Ever since we left Rosalie has missed you. Even if she won't admit it to your face, she thought of you as her friend."

"Ok, Ok Alice just meet me at my last class. We need to get to class before we are late." Alice hugged me and walked away glowing. This was going to be one long day.

Time went by fast and I realized I was already sitting in my spot for my last class of the day. The bell rang and Emmett and Jasper took their spots on each side of me.

"Hey Bella!" Emmet said in his booming voice. The teacher hasn't arrived yet so I knew I had to be nice and make conversation.

"Bella, thank you," jasper said. I turned and looked at him.

"For what I didn't do anything." I was completely confused.

"For saying yes to Alice. Ever since we left she has been unhappy. She missed her best friend and everyone could tell. Try to picture Alice mopping around all day. It crushed me. Then you said yes to her and she cannot stop jumping up and down." I blushed a light shade of red. I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair. Then suddenly my hand was ripped from my hair and Emmett was holding it in his hand.

"O my god. When did this happen Bella?" he was eyeing the ring on my third finger. I looked to see shock on both of their faces.

"Um, before college. Jacob and I are waiting till after we get out of school." I felt my face burning up.

"Your engaged to the mutt!" Emmett was looking at my face. Just then the teacher walked in giving me a good excuse to not reply. I could see in the corner of my eye Jasper was suffering from the emotions Emmett and I were giving off. I felt a calm wave pass through me causing me to relax. Emmett was mumbling things that I couldn't understand. I heard words like "furious", "mutt", and "Edward". I looked over at him and glared with all my might. He shot daggers back at me and chuckled. The bell rang and took me by surprise. I practically jumped out of my seat. Emmett and Jasper were laughing hysterically.

"Ugh. You tow are so immature." I mumbled. I got up and walked off. They could be so mean sometimes.

"Bella we are sorry. It's been so long and we have forgotten that you've moved on." Jasper said from behind me.

"It's alright…." Were the only words I could get out before I was yanked by a cold hard hand out the door.

**A/N: hey sorry for it being so short. I wanted to stop it there before the next chapter. I don't want to sound conceited for asking but I do love to hear comments about what you think. I have decided I like this story and I will be starting another story soon. I will always keep you all updated. For now thought I am grounded so…. I have the next chapter done but have to wait to sneak on the computer again to type it. Again sorry for such a short chapter. Will make next one longer.**


	3. The Worry

**Sorry no characters belong to me. Stephenie Meyer is the person we all adore**

_A/N : so I am going to try to do some other peoples povs to try to get my point across. Sorry for not updating for so long. Softball season has started so I am conditioning like crazy. Ooo that reminds me I am thinking about doing a story about softball what do you all think. _

* * *

Alice POV

I kept replaying the image of Bella's ring in my head. Suddenly I got punched in the arm. I turned and found Rosalie mouthing "What did you see?"

"Bella's engaged." Ws the only thing I could get out. What would Edward think? He loves her so much and he is going to be crushed. The bell rang and Rosalie was at my side.

"Alice, to who?"

"Jacob Black…" I stared at her blankly.

"Alice, You and I are not telling Edward anything. I might tolerate Bella but I can't see Edward moping around anymore. Block him out next period. Then we will confront Bella ok." I nodded in agreement. Ever since Edward left Bella, he was super crushed. Our whole family was just crumbling in front of our eyes. Rose knew if this got to Edward, our family would not survive this time. I started to walk to the last class of the day. Edward was in the class with me so when I knew he would probably hear my thoughts I started singing every song I could think of. I got to the classroom and sat down next to him.

Edward gave me an odd look but didn't question what and why I was hiding my thoughts from hm. The class period took forever, but the bell finally rang. I waved to Edward and escaped out the door. Rosalie was waiting for me and we walked as fast as we could to Bella's classroom without looking suspicious.

"Bella we are sorry. It's been so long and we have forgotten that you've moved on." I could hear my lover say as we got closer. I saw Bella walking out of the door. "It's alright," Bella got out before I grabbed her arm.

"Rosalie, go tell Emmett and Jasper to not tell Edward. Bella and I will be in her car. Hurry please." I yelled over my shoulder. Bella was looking at me with stunned eyes that had some curiosity in them.

Bellas POV

I knew why Alice was pulling me away. She probably figured out that I was engaged to Jacob. She still had no right to grab me. We busted through the doors to find Jacob waiting.

"Alice, I suggest you let go." She unwillingly loosened her hand. "I will be right back I need to talk to Jacob alone." I said while looking into Jacobs furious eyes. I grabbed his shaking hand and walked around to the other side of the building. We stood there for a while until he finally said something.

"Bella, they have no right to be here. I knew that they were here when you told me but they shouldn't communicate with you. If they only knew what they had left behind the first time. It was over a year for you to even get yourself back into a somewhat normal state. Even then you still had a look in your eyes that you were never completely there. I never told you this but you're not as happy anymore. I just let it slide because I know you were having a hard time. Bella, you're my finance I need to be there for you forever. I really don't think that having the Cullen's back in your life will make it easier for you or me…." Jacob wasn't finished but I had to interrupt. I could tell everything he was saying was so true by just looking into his eyes. He was hurt and I may have caused it.

"Jacob, I love you with ALL my heart. No one will take that away from you and I know you are concerned. As far as I know, they are not trying to turn me into a vampire," the joke didn't lighten up Jacobs mood any more than it was already at. The only thing I could think of him that would make him forget was to kiss him. I kissed him as passionately as I could for being in school and not at home by ourselves. After we had to get to air, I hugged him and nestled myself into his chest. He sighed and I knew the worst was over for now. "Jacob, we are getting married and I love you so much. Nothing will come in between us. Right now though I promised I would go with Alice and Rosalie shopping. It is sort of a peace between us." He stiffened in my arms when I said that but I kept on continuing knowing exactly what he was about to say. "Alice was and is still my best friend. Everyone needs their best friend. And from what I know Rose will be tolerable."

"Bella just promise me you will be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you because you gave them an inch of yourself." Jacob said while he hugged me tighter. It was a very calm moment while we walked back to where Alice was to be waiting.

Once we got there the whole Cullen clan was there, except for Edward and Jasper. I presume that Jasper was trying to distract Edward so he wouldn't find out about Jacob and me. Every pair of eyes were staring at me with Jacob wrapped around my arms. Jacob kissed me and then left to go home. After Jacob was out of sight, Emmett went to go find Jasper and Edward so they could go home. The only thing on my mind right now was what was I supposed to do while I have to go to the most dread place on earth. The mall. ……

* * *

_So it may be a little short but I wanted the mall trip to be in one whole chapter. I know you must be mad at me cuz it wasn't Edward who grabbed her but I couldn't face his devastation yet. Edward may be a little out of character in this chapter because he is just so overcome with Bella being there that he doesn't want to make it harder than it already is for her. Do you think I should do more POVs or should it just be Bella. Reviews are always welcome and I would really appreciate them. Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. It really makes me think I am doing a good job when I know people like it._

_Brooke_


End file.
